Nem pergunte!
by Cissy Belly Black
Summary: Uma aposta pode mudar o rumo de uma vida? Nem Pergunte! B² JL
1. A aposta e o outro lado do lobinho

NEM PERGUNTE!NEM PERGUNTE! Capítulo 1 A Aposta E O Outro Lado Do Lobinho

N/A: Bem olá a todos,eu queria dizer que adoro SB/BB e os marotos e essa fic reune tudo isso com bastante humor(o primeiro cápitulo pelo menos rss)se vocês gostarem deixem um comentario,se não gooostaram deixaem também eu ainda tenho salvação!beijocas para todos e até a próxima.

"Eu sou O MÁXIMO"dizia um rapaz bonito e moreno no solão comunal da grifinória

"Tá Almofadinhas a gente já entendeu" agora era um jovem de aspecto cansado que falava "Dá pra você calar a boca agora"

"Calma Aluado, Almofadinhas só tá assim por que finalmente transou com a McLollganne" afimava um garoto de cabelos rebeldes, olhos castanho-esverdeados e óculos redondos "Dexa ele curtir essa vitória"

"Não, agora, falando sério" disse Sirius "Ela tá no sétimo ano e não resistiu ao meu charme"

"Você está certo Aluado" começou Tiago com um falso tom de seriedade "Ele está mesmo se achando!" e se voltou ao outro amigo "Cara, tudo bem que ELA você pegou mas..."

"Mas...O que Pontas? "Sirius rosnou

"Bem..." disse o maroto "Não são todas as mulheres de Hogwarts que se jogam aos seus pés "Ele falou e buscou o olhar cansado do outro maroto que antes estava concentrado na leitura e agora exibia um sorriso de concordância.

O moreno olhou para os amigos indignado como assim? Ele era Sirius Black! O cara mais gostoso da escola, o melhor batedor no quadribol, o garoto que era disputado a tapas pelas garotas, e até alguns garotos que ele sabia. Ele ia mostra aqueles dois de que era feito um Black.

"Se vocês dois acham isso" ele falou num tom de desafio "Escolham uma garota,qualquer uma e eu terei transado com ela até o fim do ano letivo "terminou num tom sério.

Tiago e Remos se olhavam com um sorrisinho de quem tinha achado a idéia muito interessante.

"Então?" ele era um Black, odiava esperar em silêncio.

"Eu topo" disse Tiago "E você Aluado?"

"Eu também" aquilo surpreendeu tanto Sirius quanto Tiago, Remus normalmente iria dizer que aquilo não era certo com a menina e blábláblá...mas ao invés disso aceitou "Mas...Sirius?" ele perguntou "O que nós recebemos se ganharmos?" se referia a ele e Tiago.

"Amm...deixe me ver..." pensava Sirius "Ah!È claro!" parecia ter tido uma idéia brilhante "Se eu perder,o que não vai acontecer" disse num tom óbvio" Eu beijo o Ranhoso"

Os marotos caíram na gargalhada.

"Tá" disse Remus limpando as lágrimas do rosto "Mas e se você ganhar?"

"Ei eu não vou beijar o Ranhoso sobre hipótese nenhuma" Tiago disse se recuperando do ataque e fazendo cara de nojo "E...peraí Sirius como nos vamos saber se você conseguiu?"

"Ué vocês não confiam em mim?" disse o moreno e ouviu um sonoro NÃO conjunto como resposta "Tá vamos fazer assim" disse se recuperando do gigantesco não que ouvira "Quando eu conseguir trago a calcinha dela como prova" e se lembrando da primeira pergunta de Tiago disse "E se eu ganhar vocês vão ter de entrar no campo de Quadribol de vestido" ele fechava os olhos como quem imaginava a cena " curtinho e salto e dizer USANDO SONURUS que Sirius Black é o garoto maaaaaaisssssss gostoso da escola" e terminou com um sorriso.

Tiago hesitava e achou que Remus fazia o mesmo. Estava enganado.

"Eu topo" falou Remus decidido.

"Por Merlim! Quem é você!" disse Tiago pulando e apontando para Remus "Você não é Remus Lupin, ele pensaria nas coseqüências se o Sirius ganhasse" ele prosseguiu "Oque você fez com o Aluado diga...ãhm"

"SOSSEGA TIAGO POTTER E PARA DE DAR ATAQUE, SEU VIADO HISTÉRICO!" Remus dizia em meio as risadas de Sirius "E eu disse que EU aceitava" falou apontando para si mesmo "Se você não quer o problema é seu!"

"É claro que eu topo Aluado" falou um Tiago no mínimo surpreso "Só estranhei você ter topado tão rápido" arrebatou.

"É que o meu cérebro trabalha mais rápido que o seu Pontas" zombou o amigo.

"Ei você acha que..." Tiago começou, mas foi interrompido.

"Depois as moças discutem" disse Sirius ainda rindo" Bem... já que vocês já aceitaram a aposta agora só falta escolher a garota." disse num tom de quem fala sério.

"Nós vamos precisar de um tempo e..."Tiago foi interrompido novamente.

"Então já está tudo resolvido" disse Remus ignorando Tiago e sua cara de interrogação.

"E quem será ela então?" perguntou Sirius definitivamente interessado.

"É...quem?" Tiago reforçou.

"Simples" o sorriso de Remus era franco "Bellatrix Black"

Tiago não se aguentou começou a rir e Sirius percebeu que pela cara de seu amigo Remus "Aluado" Lupin ele era com toda certeza um MAROTO.

"Se é a calcinha da Bella que vocês querem, é a calcinha da Bella que vocês terão" Sirius disse mas não tinha certeza se cumpriria o que disse. Só de pensar no Ranhoso Arghh!

N/A:Esse Sirius é muito louco mesmo! E o Remo quem diria! No próximo Cap: Travessuras de um maroto Black que não quer de jeito nenhum beijar um certo...Ranhoso. Mais Humor, palhaçada e o projeto de uma NC-17. COMENTEM PELAMORDEDEUS!


	2. A ovelha 'branca' da família Black

NEM PERGUNTE!NEM PERGUNTE! Capítulo 2 Priminho: A Ovelha Branca Dos "Black"

Sirius estava nervoso, ele sabia de seu potencial, não foi à toa que aceitou a aposta. Aceitou não, PROPÔS, ele não podia culpar ninguém. Só a ele mesmo. Se ia fazer algo o momento era chegado teria que falar com sua querida priminha Bellatrix, um Iceberg de olhos acinzentados e de um azul profudo, com uma elegância e ar de superioridade naturais, cabelos sedosos negros e lisos até a cintura, mas acima de tudo com um corpo magnífico, na falta de um adjetivo melhor, pernas grossas e firmes, seios fartos e uma cintura desenhada.

Bellatrix era dois anos mais velha, cursava o último ano de Hogwarts e tinha como namorado a topeira do Lestrange. Era aliada a Lúcius Malfoy e toda sua corja, entre os sonserinos era respeitada e temida.

"Bom Dia Bella" disse Sirius ao se aproximar da mesa da Sonserina e fazendo com que ela desse um pulo.

"Não sei o que você vê de bom em acordar e dar de cara com um verme" disse encarando o primo diretamente nos olhos.

"Não vejo realmente nada de bom nisso" falou o moreno com um sorriso encantador nos lábios e se sentando ao lado dela disse num sussurro ao pé do ouvido "Eu acordei e dei de cara com um ninfa... "sua voz era rouca e provocante.

Bellatrix sentiu todos os pêlos do seu corpo se arrepiarem mas não daria ao primo esse gostinho.

"Então...o que você faz aqui" ela disse com falso interesse.

"Não está claro para você que eu vim até aqui para lhe fazer ter um ótimo dia Bella" disse novamente num sussurro rouco "Você quer ter um bom dia?" perguntou o rapaz com um sorriso de sedução e desafio no rosto "Eu poderia..."

"Você poderia sair do lado da MINHA namorada Black! "Sirius fora interrompido por Rodolphos e ele não estava sozinho, lá estava toda corja desde Malfoy até seu irmão Régulus, eles usavam um apelido ridículo era...COMENSAIS DA MORTE, se ele não estava enganado.

"E por que eu sairia Lestrange?" perguntou ainda sorrindo "Só vim dizer bom dia para minha prima, e aliás, Bella" e frizou o apelido da prima "Eu entendo você..." Bellatrix não sabia o que ele estava falando "Realmente dar de cara com um verme logo pela manhã acaba com o dia de qualquer um" terminou sorrindo docemente.

"Quem você está chamando de verme! Seu traidor do sangue amante de trouxas! "Lestrenge tinha ficado nervoso "Suma da minha frente e NUNCA mais se dirija a Bellatrix por BELLA"

Se era para deixar Lestrage bravo ele faria direito.  
"Não falei com você, quando eu falar você irá saber" novamente Sirius se voltou para Bellatrix que assistia a tudo calada "Bem...eu já vou indo. Foi ótimo falar com você BELLA" dito isso beijou o canto da boca da prima, se levantou e rumou para a mesa da grifinória.

"Bella por que você não fez nada?" Rodolphos quase gritava.

"Em primeiro lugar" sua voz parecia o silvo de uma cobra "Baixe o tom de voz comigo"

"Como é..." Rodolphos tentou começar.

"Cale-se eu não terminei ainda" ela retomou a fala "Em segundo, nunca mais me chame de Bella, e em terceiro não devo nenhuma satisfação da minha vida para você, contente-se em saber o que EU julgar necessário que você saiba."

"Mas..." ele recomeçou.

"Não HÁ mas" ela parecia irritada com a insistência "O assunto acabou" disse sem se alterar.

"Amm...você está certa" Lestrenge disse e tudos na mesa sabiam que discordar disso era suicídio. "Bellatrix?" ele chamou sem muito certeza.

"Sim" ela já estava mais mansa.

"Você vai assistir o treino de Quadribol hoje?" ele a observava.

"É claro que sim Rod" ela disse e voltou a comer.

O clima se estabilizou na mesa da sonserina, o treino seria ás quatro da tarde e ela estaria lá. Mal sabia quem mais estaria lá.

Faltavam dez minutos para as quatro horas quando o time da sonserina levantou vôo. Ela já estava na arquibancada, com uma platéia um tanto inesperada, além dos sonserinos lá estavam muitos grifinórios parecendo confusos ao verem o time da sonserina voando. Bellatrix nunca tinha gostado de quadribol chamava de "um esporte para brutos" estava ali apenas porque seu namorado era goleiro e sua irmã apanhadora, apesar de todo delicadesa de Narcissa, ela gostava de quadribol.  
Só havia se passado 10 minutos e ela já estava entediada quando olhou para cima e descobriu o por quê dos grifinórios estarem lá: o time da grifinória ia treinar.

"O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?" ela ouviu Rod perguntando.

"Almoçando," disse debochado o capitão da Grifinória Tiago Potter "você não está vendo os talheres?" disse apontando para as vassoras.

"Eu sei que estão treinando" Rod rebateu "Mas nós reservamos o campo para hoje"

"Reservaram uma vírgula" ela conhecia a voz forte que soava era Sirius quem falava "Nós temos autorização do professor Dumbledore para treinarmos HOJE"

"Por que não fazemos o seguinte" Narcissa disse "cada um usa uma parte do campo assim os dois treinam"

Todos concordaram com a idéia.  
Seria um longo treino.

N/A:proximo Cap "Só quando deixar"  
Ele há empurrava contra a parade "Calma priminho, aqui alguém pode nos ver...

Hahahahahahahah EU sou má. Só vai saber quem ler e comentar!


	3. Amostra

Sim seria um longo treino.Em apenas meia hora dois balaços 'escaparam' do controle deSirius e atingiram Lestrange e Malfoy,assim como 'descuidadamente' Lúcius errara três balaços que passaram tinindo no ouvido de Sirius.Essas coisinhas sem nenhuma importância.Até que...

-Abaixa Tiago!-Sirius berrou e por sorte Tiago escutou e se abaixou a tempo de desviar do balaço que o acertaria em cheio na cabeça

-Você tá louco Malfoy-disse Tiago ao chegar ao chão-Poderia ter me matado seu retardado!

-Não enche Potter-Malfoy disse numa voz arrastada e sarcástica-Que foi ta com medinho de ganhar uma cicatriz bebezinho Potter?

-Não seja mais burro que o normal Malfoy!-Tiago exclamou,nessa hora os dois times já estavam no chão-Eu com medo de você?Ora por Merlin não me faça rir!

-Foi o que pareceu Potter-Malfoy tinha um sorriso de deboche estampado no rosto-'Tá louco Malfoy poderia ter me matado!'-falou num falsete que nem de longe lembrava a voz de TiagoPotter,-Potter do jeito que você está,vai ficar medroso feito a sangue-ruim da Evans

-Você foi longe de mais Malfoy-Tiago disse indo em direção a Lúcius,mas foi parado por Sirius

-Calma Pontas-Sirius falou de um modo que apenas o amigo o ouvisse-Não vale a pena brigar,não agora,não aqui!

-Que foi Potter-Lestrange disse se metendo-A namoradinha não te deixa brigar?-todo o time da Sonserina riu

Sirius se virou para Lestrange com um ar demoníaco nos olhos

-Ora,ora Lestrange-começou a falar num tom de divertimento-por que você não pergunta a Bella o quão homem eu sou?

-Como é?Seu...seu...-tentou mais foi interrompido

-Seu o quê Lestrange?-zombou o moreno-Traidor do Sangue?Amante dos Trouxas?Tsc,tsc,tsc Lestrange-falou como quem se preocupa-Você está ficando tão ruim em ofensas,como a Bella diz que você é na cama

-Eu vou...vou...-Tentou inutilmente

-Você não vai nada!-Nem consegue terminar uma frase seu idiota-o moreno agora estava pegando pesado-Você é patético Lestrange o máximo que você consegue é gritar para que seus amiguinhos que o ajudem

-Ah é?Avada...-disse Rodolphus

-_Expelliarmus_-gritou Tiago que era superior a Lestrange em feitiços por isso o deteu

-Po cara!Você não precisava fazer aquilo!-disse Sirius a Tiago-Eu podia ter acabado com ele!

-Ah tá!-Tiago disse indignado-Se você se esqueceu ó grande gênio você tá sem varinha!A não ser que você usasse as mãos pra parar o feitiço né!

-Opa foi mal-disse num tom humilde-Esqueci

-Vocês estão bem-Remus e Pedro tinham entrado no campo e Remus estava preocupado

-Claro lobinho-disse Sirius baixinho-Fica calmo

Junto com Remus e Pedro tinham entrado no campo Bellatrix,Snape e Régulus que estavam ao invés de ajudando Lestrange,discutindo brandamente com ele juntamente com Malfoy,Crabbe e Goyle

-Você é um idiota Lestrange!-Bellatrix berrava

-Você sabe o que teria feito-Régulus estava muito nervoso-Ele é meu irmão!

-Você ia botar tudo a perder-Malfoy dizia com uma expressão de pavor no rosto

-Eles são estranhos-Sirius disse para os Marotos

-Realmente-Remus concordou-Mas...vocês não tinham detenção com a LiLy hoje?

Sirius e Tiago se entreolheram realmente ,eles tinham detenção com a Lily e estavam atrasados,bem atrasados

-Vamo-disse Tiago-Time tá todo mundo dispençado!

-Peraí cara-protestou Sirius-minhas coisas tão todos no vestiário

-As minhas também-lembrou Tiago-depois a gente pega,você sabe que a minha ruivinha fica uma fera quando a gente se atrasa

-Tá,tá-concordou Sirius e os dois foram correndo em direção ao castelo

Já havia anoitecido e Lílian só havia os liberado agora para reparar o 'pequeno' atraso de duas horas que eles tiveram

-Cara essa ruiva-Sirius divagava

-É ela tava brava de verdade-Tiago tinha uma expressão indecifrável-Mas já acabou vamos lá no vestiário pra pegar nossas coisas

Sirius concordou,mas no caminho teve de 'resolver' umas coisinhas com uma corvinal,o que o atrasou muito

-Almofadinhas meu amigo!-disse Tiago quando Sirius finalmente chegou-Você tá no cio?Não consegue se controlar!-disse rindo

-Meu caro Pontas-o moreno começou a se gabar-Eu sou irresistível!E quem tava no cio era ela!

-Chega de brincadeira, você demorou muito!-disse num tom exasperado-Eu to morrendo de fome e não vou poder esperar você-se virando e indo em direção ao castelo disse-Tchau cara te vejo depois do jantar

-Tá bom tchau-e o moreno foi até o vestiário tinha de juntar suas coisas rápido já que também estava morrendo de fome.

Em frente ao vestiário masculino jazia uma bela figura morena que pelo que Sirius viu tinha olhos que ardiam de puro ódio

-Sirius Black-ela falava como se fosse o silvo de uma cobra-Você é o maior idiota de toda face da Terra!

-Por que Bella?- ele fez-se de desentendido

-Por que?-ela perguntou hesitante já que ele chegava perto de uma forma que seus corpos se encontraram-Pelo que você disse ao Rod!-Ele acha que eu transei com você!-E está redondamente enganado!

-Se voce quiser Bella-ele sussurrava ao pé do ouvido dela numa voz quente e poderosa-eu mudo isso agora

-Quem disse que eu quero?-ela levantou o rosto para encará-lo nos olhos,por que apesar de mais novo ele era mais alto que ela

-Eu to dizendo-e a trouxe para perto e a beijou com ferocidade e desejo.Ele a empurrava contra a parede

-Calma priminho,aqui alguém pode nos ver-ela disse quando os lábios se separaram rapidamente

Ele a pegou no colo,fez com que ela cruzasse as pernas ao redor da sua cintura,nessa hora Bellatrix pode sentir o que causava no primo,ele abriu a porta com as costas e deitou Bellatrix sobre um banco no vestiário e com um rápido movimento se desvencilhou da camisa que usava e começou a tirar a blusa da prima Bellatrix surpresa pelo corpo escultural do primo talhado com anos de quadribol sentou-se de um modo com que as pernas continuaram ao redor de Sirius e começou a beijar-lhe o tronco enquanto se desfazia da blusa deixando a vista o colo alvíssimo e os seios encobertos por um fino sutiã preto de renda Sirius não resistiu aquela visão e começou a beijar lhe o pescoço descendo até o seios mas...

-Chega-ela disse numa voz fria e cortante como a lâmina de uma espada e Segurou o rosto do primo com as mão elevando-o até a altura dos olhos-Isso é só uma amostra do que eu posso fazer Sirius-disse sensualmente-Mas eu não quero,não aqui

-Quer sim-disse ele fazendo menção em voltar a beija-la

-Não não quero-e continuou-não aqui,não agora-Levantou-se ajeito os cabelos e a blusa.Quando acabou voltou-se para Sirius-Mas eu te procuro, pode ter certeza-Beijou novamente a boca do moreno e saiu

Sirius ficou chocado se levantou retirou as peças de roupa que faltavam e tomou um longo banho gelado,ele nunca precisara tanto daquele banho em toda vida

N/A Olá AMIGUINHUSSSSS,bem promessa cumprida e os próximos capítulos vão ser nesse ritmo!


	4. Bailes,músicas e mudançasE agora?

Nem pergunte Cap 4:E agora?

Aquele banho fora demorado,não era apenas um banho.Sirius precisava se livrar de tudo o que estava sentindo.Não era desejo ou atração.Era algo novo,diferente.No começo é claro que ficava muito excitado com a idéia de conquistar a prima,e apenas isso.Mas agora tudo estava muito diferente,não era mais pelo corpo dela,pela simples voltade.Era por suas atitudes.Bellatrix nunca fora uma menina doce e serena que acatava tudo com facilidade ou atendia as vontades de alguém que não fosse ela própia,sempre teve o que ele conhecia como atitude,fazia o que bem lhe entendesse,quando e como quisesse.Nunca haviam se dado bem,a única coisa que não tinham percebido era que por serem tão iguais,não podiam se suportar**((Física!Opostos se atraem,iguais se repelem...ou alguma coisa assim¬¬))**.

Já haviam se passado dois dias desde aquele fatídico treino,e tudo continava na mesma,não se falavam,ele não provocava,ela não procurava.Aquilo o estava deixando definitivamente fora de rumo.Nunca tinha sido rejeitado.Ninguém nunca tinha dito não.Nunca teve de esperar.

-Sirius...Sirius,SIRIUS!-Remus tinha gritado e ele nem percebera,-Você 'tá dormindo ou algo assim?

-Eu só 'to meio...sei lá-e realmente não sabia-Distânte.

-Não muito.

-Como assim?Não muito-disse erguendo a sombrancelha em sinal de desconfiança,o que fazia com que muitas garotas suspirassem

-Ué-disse Lupin como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia possível-Tá distânte,lá no salão comunal da Sonserina.

-CLARO QUE NÃO!-berrou assustando todo o salão-Opa,é claro que não lobinho!Por que é que eu estaria no ninho das cobras,não tem nenhum motivo.

-Tem sim,-Remus disse com um sorriso bem maligno-E ela,ou melhor ELLA,tem nome e sobrenome!

-Hã?

-Não se faça de idiota!-e o lupino voltou a cochichar-BELLATRIX BLACK

-Você tá...pirando só pode ser isso!-disse forçando uma risada-Se é sobre a aposta,eu já disse que vou ganhar!

-Não 'tô falando de aposta nenhuma...

-Então tá falando do que?-perguntou se inclinando para mais perto do amigo,mas ao ver o sorriso ue estava estampado no rosto dele-Esqueçe,a lua cheia tá chegando e você já tá ficando estranho.Aliás,cadê o Tiago?

Ficara bem claro que ele tinha mudado de assunto,aquilo era incomodo.Era incomodo o fato de não saber o que responder,o fato de ter de admitir que o lupino estava certo,o fato que a única coisa que interessava era a prima,e que aquela era justamente a coisa que não tinha.

Os dias passaram rápidos e o natal se aproximava,como de costume um baile seria realizado,e todos os alunos,apartir do terceiro ano poderiam participar.E os Marotos nunca tinham perdido um baile de natal,ainda mais quando nesse ano iriam se apresentar para toda Hogwarts com sua banda ,The Maraunders.**((The Wonders!A autora é viciada!Alias em todo tipo de música!))**Tiago iria tocar guitarra,Remus baixo**((eu toco baixo!O Remmie toca baixoxD E sem reclamações!É fofo,melódico,triste e lindo!Tudo a ver com o lobinho!¬¬))**e Sirius ficaria com a bateria e alguns vocais,já que o combinado era que todos cantassem**((não tem peter a autora o ignora u.u))**.

-Entã tá tudo combinado!-Tiago estava muito animado por tocar no baile-Essas vão ser mesmo as músicas e a gente vai arrasar!

-Nossa!-Remus disse enquanto afinava o baixo-Baixou um espírito gay por aqui!

-Baixou nada!-Sirius que já havia se sentado a bateria comentou-Você se esqueceu que o Pontinhas vira um bambi depois da meia-noite?

-NÃO É UM VIADO!É UM CERVO!-os ataques de Tiago eram comuns diante das discussões sobre sua forma animaga-C-E-R-V-O!POR QUE VOCÊS SÃO TÃO BURROS!

Os amigos não discutiam,também,quem iria conseguir a proeza de rolar de riri e discutir ao mesmo tempo.

-Tá-disse Sirius limpando as lágrimas-Vamo ensaiar de uma vez!

Estavam em uma sala isolada,para que os outros alunos não fossem atrapalhados,que fora cedida pelo professor Dippet**((Hãhã!Acharam que era o Dumbie né!¬¬))**para que os ensaios fossem feitos,já que toda escola os ouviria a tocar,a música mexia com eles

**Well I wanted you  
I wanted no one else I thought it through  
I got you to myself  
You got off  
Every time you got on to me  
I got caught up  
In favorable slavery   
**Por que aquela música era tã pra ele?Tão pra ella?**  
Was it wrong? Was it wrong?**

CHORUS  
I guess it wasn't really right  
I guess it wasn't meant to be  
It didn't matter what they said  
'Cause we were good in bed   
I guess I stuck around so I could watch us fight  
for all the wrong reasons BRNo, it didn't matter what I tried  
It's just a little hard to leave  
When you're going down on me  
I guess I stuck around so I could watch us fight   
for all the wrong reasons  
Por que tinha que ser tudo sempre assim?**  
Well you know my friends  
Well they know your enemies  
I'd pretend  
Not to hear what they said to me   
'Cause I got off  
Every time you got on to me  
Was it wrong   
To go along with insanity?**

Was it wrong? Was it wrong? 

Tudo estava errado,ele não a queria por uma nite para uma aposta,a queria pra sempre...

_Bem, eu quero você  
Eu não quero mais ninguém  
Eu penso é verdade  
Eu tenho você para mim  
Você tem acabado com  
Todo tempo que você tem para mim  
Eu tenho que pegar  
Na escravidão favorável_

O que é errado?O que é errado?

Refrão:  
Eu acho que não era realmente certo  
Eu acho que não foi feito para ser  
Não importa o que eles dizem  
Porque nós aqui somos bons na cama  
Eu acho que eu prendi em volta  
então eu posso olhar-nos brigando  
Por todas as razões erradas

Não, não importa o que eu tentei  
É como um pouco dificil para deixar  
Quando você está um pouco abaixo de mim  
Eu acho que prendi em volta  
então posso olhar-nos brigando  
Por todas as razões erradas  
Bem, você conhece meus amigos  
Bem, eles conhecem seus inimigos  
Eu fingi  
Não ouvir o que eles me dizem  
Porque eu tenho acabado com  
todo o tempo que você tem para mim  
O que é errado?  
Para ir além da insanidade?

O que é errado?O que é errado?  


-Ficou muito bom hein?-Tiago estava orgulhoso-E você em Sirius,parecia que tava com raiva da bateria!

-Eu só queria tocar bem!

-E conseguiu!Parabéns almofadinhas!

-Tá,tá,eu sei que eu sou perfeito mas não precisa puxar não!Vamos continuar com isso!

O ensaio foi até muito tarde,todas as músicas foram repassadas e acertadas,tudo estava agora preparado para o baile.Fechando com aquela música,aquela música perfeita pra ela.

**Oieeeeeeeee!Eu voltei!Agora pra ficar por que o FF,o FF é o meu lugar!hauhauhauhauhauhauhauauhauuauaauhauhuahauhhuahuauhaaauauhauh**

**Bem amores de my life!Eu perdi a minha senha e é por isso que agora eu tenho um nome do meio!Vou republicar((e att óbvio)) todas as minhas fics,espero que gostem do novo cap e no próximo tem beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeem mais!E o baile e outra coisa que eu não conto!Só conto pra quem deixar review!Aliás...**

**FMKuhn:Que bom que vc tá gostando da fic!Eu sei que mereço apanhar po não att ela,mas...Também adoro essa aposta!Bjusssssss**

**Fezinha Evans:Olá bela,fofa,maravilhosa de todas as minhas fic's!Eu num disse que ia att?Promeça feita,promeça cumprida!Bjussss e vc num viu nada do fogo do Sirius!**

**PERDOEM OS ERROS DE PORTUGUÊS!eSSE CAP NÃO FOI BETADO!E EU AINDA PROCURO UMA BETA!BJUSSSSSSSSSSSSS A TODOS E **

**FuI**


End file.
